supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of sick FaceBook pages made by Garrett Woods
Fuck the 96 A page mocking Hillsborough disaster victims, the profile shows a picture of 15-year old Victoria Hicks covered in drawn scars and stitches with her eyes crossed out, words on it "Gates kill Scousers dead" JonBenet Fucking Ramsey a page mocking JonBenet Ramsey, a little beauty pageant queen who was murdered in her home on Christmas 1996, the profile shows a picture of 6-year-old JonBenet Ramsey covered in blood, her eyes crossed out, and a rope wrapped around her neck, words on it "Beauty Pageant Brat dead!" Judith "Damn Little Brat" Barsi a page mocking 10-year-old child actress Judith Barsi from the mid-80's, who was murdered by her father Munich Shit A page mocking the Munich Air Disaster, the profile shows the crashed plane and the words "Ha Ha." in blue. Eliza Izquidero, the filthy little whore a page mocking the death of 6-year-old Eliza Izquidero James Damn Bulge A page mocking the death of 2-year old James Bulger, it shows a knife covered in blood as a profile. Emperor Akihito is a faggot A page insulting Emperor Akihito, the profile image shows his head superimposed on a cow. Heeruheetu A page mocking WWII dead, the profile image shows a decapitated Japanese soldier with the words "Yanks kill Jappies dead" Thank god for Tohoku earthquake A page mocking the 2011 Tohoku earthquake, the profile image shows a WWII Japanese stereotype Stupid Corporal Award of 1988 A page mocking the deaths of Derek Wood and David Howes, who were killed by the IRA, the profile shows a dead British soldier killed in WWII, with the words "Wrong move, stupid idiot." MDZ 5211 A page mocking the Omagh bombing, the profile is the red car used in the bombing before it exploded with the words "Die Irish Die!" That moment Rangers score and 66 Hun shits fall down stairs and die. A page mocking the Second Ibrox Disaster, it shows the remains of Stairway 13 with the word "Fuck the 66" in red. Ha Ha, Satoshi the Japanese soldier died. A page mocking Satoko's father, Satoshi's death, the profile is a picture of his head superimposed on a Japanese soldier's body in a picture where a Japanese soldier decapitates a POW with a shin gunto, with the words "One old-ass family line, one useless owner." Heather O' Rourke croaked, Ha ha. a page mocking the death of a 12-year-old child actress, Heather O'Rourke. The profile is a picture of Heather's complications during surgery with the words, "the poltergeist freak croaked, ha ha!" What happened in Hiroshima and Nagasaki was f***ing hilarious. A page mocking the 1945 Hiroshima and Nagasaki bombings, the profile image is a crudely drawn bombing victim. Ha ha, dead Irish and Brits everywhere A page mocking the Troubles, the profile image a dead British soldier with the words "I am an imperialist f***er" Dunblane, Ha Ha. A page mocking the Dunblane school massacre, the profile image shows a crudely drawn dead child. Thank God for ISIS A page praising the ISIS, the profile image shows the ISIS symbol My Lai '68 A page mocking the My Lai Massacre, the profile image shows My Lai Massacre dead on a road with the words "Ha Ha" written. America in Vietnam did nothing wrong A page denying American War Atrocities in the Vietnam War, it shows a picture of a US flag with angel wings and a halo. Baby SIDS A page mocking a baby girl who died of SIDS, the profile image shows a picture of the dead girl with the captions "my daddy raped me" Easter Eggs 1916 A page mocking the 1916 Easter Rising, it's profile image is a Republic of Ireland flag with the words "Terrorist Country" on it. Battle of the Whores A page mocking the Battle of the Somme war dead, it shows a dead British soldier as it's profile picture. What happened to Jean McConville was awesome. A page mocking Jean McConville's kidnapping and execution in 1972, the profile image is a burning Irish flag. Manchester Bombing A page mocking the 2017 Manchester bombing Ian Myra A page mocking the Moors Murders, the profile photo is a picture of Lesley Ann Downey with the wors superimposed "Help me mummy, Ian raped me"Category:Lists